William Lohman (Second Chances)
Name: William Lohman Gender: Male Age: 17 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Techno music, French history, culinary arts, chemistry '''Appearance: William, who goes by "Will" for the most part, is a short (5'6"), slightly heavyset (166 lbs) boy. Will has straight, dark brown hair that falls to just below his shoulders, which he keeps clean and wears in a ponytail. His eyes are light brown. He wears thin-rimmed, round glasses to correct for his fairly severe nearsightedness. Will has a slightly rounded face, with a broad nose and dimples that form in his cheeks when he smiles. He takes very good care with dental hygiene and wore braces through middle school; as a result, his teeth are straight and clean. Will always keeps clean-shaven, feeling that it is more hygienic. While not classically handsome, Will is certainly not ugly. He is Caucasian, of primarily Western European descent. Will has fairly good posture, and always keeps himself well-groomed, showering daily, trimming his fingernails often, and making sure to always wear clean clothes. His sense in fashion, however, is largely unremarkable. Will wears t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers, in common brands and plain colors. On the day of the abduction, he was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a beige windbreaker, and white sneakers. Biography: Born in Denton, William Lohman is the oldest of three children. His family hails from small-town Quebec, and, further back in their history, from France. The move to Denton came when Will's parents decided that they wanted to raise their children in a larger environment with more resources, far away from their own extended families; it was enabled through the US citizenship of Will's father, who was born in Maine. Will's distant relatives are, by and large, not functional and productive people; his father's side of the family is rife with alcoholism, and his mother's parents are hyper-critical and unpleasant. As a result of the distance, though, Will has never felt the negative effects of any of these problems. Will's parents, Andrew and Loraine, were always loving and supportive towards him and his brothers Ryan (two years Will's junior) and Julian (five years younger than Will). When Will began school, his parents encouraged him to do his best, and Will initially excelled. Soon, though, he found that his interests did not mesh with many of his classmates'. Will tended to be imaginative, not when it came to stories and games, but with putting things together and mixing things. He could easily amuse himself during lunch by pouring soap into the sink to watch it foam, or by stirring up a pit of mud. He was not antisocial; indeed, he spent as much time with other kids, pursuing their interests, as he did by himself. Will was never a very assertive boy, falling more into a sidekick role to the more charismatic kids in class. He was perfectly content with this, as long as he wasn't made fun of or mistreated, and as a result often won protection from those who enjoyed his idolization. As Will grew, he expanded and clarified his interests. His passion for experimenting with things led to a passion for science, and particularly chemistry. He enjoyed that it was a field which could be represented fairly well with mathematics and objective concepts, yet at the same time could be applied in interesting and wondrous ways. Will's science grades are, and have always been, quite good. His success in other academic fields is less than exemplary, however. Will is not a quick reader or a skilled writer. His spelling and grammar, even after years of instruction, are fairly poor. As such, his grades hover around the average zone in these subjects, despite him actually applying himself. He also does only moderately well in math, but this is due to an extreme lack of focus. Without the clear applications present in science classes, Will just can't invest himself in math class. He does well on tests, but rarely bothers to turn in (or even complete) his homework. Will does have a few other areas of interest. French history is fascinating to him, because of his own ancestry. Will speaks near-fluent French as well, having been taught the language by his parents since birth. He holds little interest in the histories of other cultures, finding himself unable to connect with them on a personal level. His history grades are thus widely-varying, though they tend towards the low end as French history is not the overall focus of any of his classes. He does take French class, where he excels, though given his background this is fairly unsurprising. Will's French spelling and grammar are actually somewhat better than his English, though he still struggles a little in that arena. Will also enjoys cooking, particularly nicer meals. In contrast to his cultural/historical leanings, his favorite meals are Italian. He often makes dinner for his family, something they quite appreciate. Will has a very good relationship with his family overall, helping them out whenever he can, mentoring his two younger brothers, and trying his best to fulfill his parents' expectations for him. Will is most social with Loraine, who he will often discuss his days with while he cooks; having spent years as a stay at home mom, she's the parent with whose presence all the children are most familiar. Andrew's relationship with Will is less close, if no less warm; the two will sometimes watch television together once Andrew gets home from his job at Wells Fargo, but tend not to converse in much depth. Of his brothers, Will actually gets along better with Julian, who is young enough to idolize him and apes many of his interests; the small gap between him and Ryan, on the other hand, led to much sniping at each other growing up and while the worst of it is several years in the past, Ryan still at times will cop an unwarranted attitude with Will, much to the older boy's annoyance. Will is never pressured by his parents when it comes to his school performance or social life, but they encourage him to be a good person, meaning, in this case, avoiding drugs and alcohol and treating others with respect. They have instilled in Will the idea that some people are not good, due either to some innate quality or more commonly to the quirks of their lives, and that the best way to deal with problematic people is to avoid them. The reason for this is their own experiences with their respective families, experiences that they have shared with Will as he has grown old enough to understand them. Will, due to this, is not a confrontational individual, preferring instead to politely disengage himself from situations where he feels others are being unreasonable, or to appease them long enough to get distance between them and himself. With friends and people he trusts, though, Will is able to disagree politely. If push comes to shove, however, he is almost always the shoved, unless he's being asked to contradict his morals, in which case he becomes extremely stubborn. Will's primary solitary interest is techno music, a genre the other members of his family can't stand. Will enjoys the rhythms and melodies, feeling that the music helps him unwind and work off stress. He has a modest collection of CDs and a larger MP3 library, and often just sits in his room, listening to his ipod. Will is, overall, a polite boy who has an easy time getting along with almost everyone. His friends are other easygoing sorts, and other fans of science. He gets along quite well with the academic side of P.J. Hobbs, despite his own inconsistent grades, but has very little in the way of common interests with the athletes. He usually goes along with his friends' desires, which has led to him being exposed to parties, movies, and other communal activities. Will, however, always sticks to his personal moral code, excusing himself politely if people want to do something that makes him uncomfortable, and absolutely refusing to touch alcohol. After graduation, Will plans to take a gap year to work, then assess his situation. His parents, who both followed similar paths, are as usual supportive of his plans. Advantages: Will has a well-developed personal sense of morality, so he will probably remain fairly grounded and stable. He is friendly and easy to get along with, meaning he's unlikely to provoke anybody. Disadvantages: Will's desire to stick to his morals means he is very unlikely to ever take aggressive action. Unless something offends his morals, he is very easily pushed around and talked into things. Will's coping mechanisms tend to involve avoiding things that are tough for him, rather than dealing with them in a productive or healthy manner. Original Profile: '''William Lohman (Virtua) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 22 --- Designated Weapon: Winchester Model 1897 Conclusion: Morals don't count for much when everyone else loses theirs. I suggest you get with the program Mr. Lohman and get ready for life in the trenches. The above biography is as written by MurderWeasel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: MurderWeasel Kills: 'Richard Ormsby '''Killed By: '''Drowned '''Collected Weapons: '''Winchester Model 1897 (designated weapon) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: 'Richard Ormsby '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Will was recovered from his unconsciousness by a friendly face, Richard Ormsby, who helped Will up and allowed him peace and space to recover, and notice where he was- The Ravine- and that he had supplies and things to inspect. Will was quick to trust Richard despite his reputation back at school, given Richard's friendly behavior and that they were both equally in a horrific situation by being unwilling participants of SOTF. They spoke at length, about what they had both been equipped with, then their plans. Will was unwilling to fight despite having a gun, Richard cryptically indicated he'd be looking for people, and decided he could benefit from using Will's gun, while Will would be better served in his pacifistic aims by Richard's grenades: they traded weapons but Will let Richard even keep some grenades, and Richard wished Will good luck before beginning to leave. Will began to fear he'd been had, that he was about to be responsible for Richard going on a rampage, suddenly desperate he rushed after Richard to forcibly take the gun back. The lunge was ill-advised, momentum carried them both over the cliffside. Once Will recovered he realized Richard had been killed and was now a gruesome corpse. Will hadn't wanted to kill Richard, he resolved to somehow defy the odds and save Richard, but he couldn't move as his own body had been all but destroyed. Will lapsed into and out of consciousness, mentally ravaging himself for having killed Richard despite Richard possibly trusting him and being honest, reflecting on his experiences with religion, remembering how little he'd done in life. He was desperate to not die but could only barely even fend off the seagulls picking at his body. In the end the rising tide carried both his own body and Richard's body away. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Finally grew a pair only to lose them again on impact. Story of this kid's life. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Jesus, no. No. I don't think hurting anyone's the right choice. Not at all."'' Other/Trivia *Will was assigned the number of Boy/Male 22 in both Virtua and Second Chances V2. *Will was both the first killer and the first student to die with a kill to their name in Second Chances V2. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain William, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: Pregame: Second Chances V2: *The Ballad of Richard and Will Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about William Lohman. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! gross o_o - RC Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances